The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube socket comprising a socket part and a high-voltage chamber, and particularly to the type in which a high-voltage lead can be connected to a high-voltage discharge electrode housed in the high-voltage chamber.
A prior art cathode ray tube (hereinafter referred to as CRT) socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,315, in which a high-voltage terminal is provided so as to be connected to an external high-voltage lead by soldering. The soldering work is a nuisance, and once connected, disconnection is also a nuisance. Therefore, when repair was necessary, it was not unusual that the whole CRT socket was replaced by a new one, which was uneconomical.